How About Forever?
by Lovatic Little Liar
Summary: This is basically what I'd like to call "The Untold Story" of Emison's romance in Season 5. This story starts where we ended in the last episode of Season 4 and I continued with my imagination from there :)
1. First Loves are Forever

***Emily's POV***

I was sitting in the plain beige chairs in the waiting room in the hospital of Manhattan, holding a blanket around my back with a plastic cup filled with water placed in my hand; my gaze staring blankly at the floor.

"How is she?" I hear Spencer say as she sits in the chair next to me.

"Who?" I said barely moving. I could feel Spencer staring at me; I looked up and met her gaze.

"Aria!" She said with a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh!" I said in realization. _Dumbass_ I though to myself. "Hanna's is talking to her right now. She must be torn…I would be"

"Yeah, Same here. I'm gonna go check on her" I heard Spencer say as she walked away my gaze going after her.

My gaze went back down to the floor. It almost seemed surreal: the gashing of Ezra's blood caused by A's bullet, who knew it would get to this. At first it was accidents and threats and pranks motivated by Mona's thirst for revenge. But now? I dont even know anymore! I never thought whoever was behind that black hoodie and mask was so vicious as to point a gun at us and shoot. What did A want!? What did Ali do that was so bad?

As my train of thought continued I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I shifted my head slightly to see a pair of heals standing next to me. My eyes traced up the beautiful body that was Alison's to just reach her beautiful, angel-like face. Her cheeks and eyes were red; she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stood up next to her. She nodded at me with a faint smile and held her gaze blankly to one side as I saw the smile fade turning into more of a frown as her eyes watered and she shook her head with a tear streaming down her face. I reached out my arm as she crossed hers and hugged her tightly as I felt her sobs on my shoulder. I took the blanket off my back and wrapped Alison as I softly kissed her cheek.

"Its all my fault" I heard Alison say in between sniffles as she just cried harder.

"Ali no! Of course its not!" I said as I hugged her tightly but all she did was nod against my shoulder and cry "Ali listen to me" I said as I pulled away from her and looked into her watery blue eyes. "Listen to me okay?" I said with a slight crack in my voice as we held our gazes and I tucked a piece of her curled golden hair behind her ear and held her warm cheek "This wasn't your fault" I told her looking into her beautiful blue eyes. I wiped her tears off her cheek with my thumb as she nuzzled her cheek into my hand. "Jesus christ I've missed you Alison." I said with a slight grin making her smile that adorable smile. Seeing that only made my smile grow. I pulled her in and kissed her forehead softly. "Everything's gonna be okay" I whispered as she looked into my eyes and leaned in to hug me only making me hug her back tightly.

"You always know how to make me feel better dont you" Alison said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her tighter. "C'mon" I told her as I pulled apart and held out my hand for her to hold. Even though Alison was kind of hesitant she held my hand interlocking her fingers with mine as we walked together to where the rest of the girls are.

There in the next room was Aria with wide red eyes blankly staring at the floor with Hanna and Spencer comforting her. "How is he?" I asked sitting next to Hanna who turned to look at me and with a faint tone of voice said "We're waiting for the doctor to come out." I looked back at Alison's whose expression seemed much like mine. We sat in the waiting room outside waiting for news from the doctor.

I placed Alison's hand on my lap and started playing with her fingers and arm as we smiled at each other. I was trying my best to distract her but my mind was clustered with so many things; I was out of it. I hear the door open and the doctor walk towards us. We all stood up to face him and hear what he had to say; Aria front and center. He looked down at his clip board and looked at us.

"He's going to be fine." I heard a sigh come out of all 5 of us in unison. "The bullet can be easily removed and didn't hit any vital organs. He will have to stay here a few days, maybe even a week but he will be okay" the doctor continued. Me and Ali looked at each other and hugged in relief.

"Let me see him" I heard Aria say as she tried to walk past the doctor but he immediately stopped her and held her back. Aria looked at him confused as he started to explain that Ezra was on very powerful sedative drugs and he will be very drowsy, even though Aria insisted she wanted to see him, the doctor insisted that it wasn't the right time. I reached out to touch Aria's arm and she whipped around to look at me. I was left speechless really. The pain I saw in her eyes left me with out words.

"We'll come back first thing in the morning Aria. You need rest and so does he" Spencer said from the other side. I nodded in agreement; she read my mind. Aria shifted her head to see that we all agreed with Spencer so she softly nodded and walked out with us.

We drove to the hotel, we checked in ordering 2 separate rooms; I slept with Spencer and Aria and regardless of my countless requests to have a room with Ali she went along with Hanna. We went up to our rooms; ours contained two beds and a pull out bed as well. As soon as we freshened up, Aria and Spencer fell asleep ever so quickly. Yet, even though I was absolutely exhausted, I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling in my t-shirt and boxers. My mind just wouldn't shut up.

While laying there thinking about nothing and everything I hear my phone vibrate. I look over and get it to see a message from Alison saying:

_Meet me up on the ceiling, I wanna talk to you._

I jumped up out of bed quicker than I thought I would, unlocking my phone sending Alison a message that I would be right up. I quietly grabbed a jacket and a room key and went up to the last floor, continuing to go up 3 flights of stairs to get to a beautiful terrace filled with plants and beautiful lights; and even more to admire, Alison there waiting for me watching the stars.

"I always wanted to do this with you" she said as she sensed me coming. She looked down at me and smiled "Stargaze with you. Even though you're so beautiful I don't know if I could focus" Ali continued widening her smile. My cheeks turned deep red, but I refused to get closer. Even though Alison is here with me she still hurt me…I can't go through that again. "It truly is beautiful" I said looking up. I feel Alison gently hold my hand which made me turn and look into her eyes.

"Thank you…for calming me down today" she said with the most genuine smile.

"That's what friends are for right?" I said with a smile. Ali let out a short chuckle under her breath as she looked straight into my eyes.

"You truly do get more beautiful every time I see you Em" She said gently caressing my face. She always knows the right thing to say. Yet, I blushed and looked at her speechless. "Theres nothing I regret more than hurting you Em" she continued "You always cared so much about me and I just took that for granted" Wow. This was a side of Ali I never saw before. It was so…vulnerable. "I just always felt this way about you…about girls I guess that I didn't want to feel. You know what thats like right? And I tried so hard to push it way but every time I see you, it just comes rushing back." Ali said with the sweetest voice looking deeply into my eyes. Before I could answer she continued "And even after I hurt you, you never stopped caring about me" She said with a small crack in her voice.

"Well you never forget your first love" I responded to Ali's vulnerability. _Damn it! _I said to myself when I came to realization of what I just said. I looked at Ali embarrassed to see her have the biggest smile on her lips. "Was I your first love?" She asked as her hand traced down my hand and interlocked her fingers with mine. I looked down in embarrassment as Ali's other hand delicately pushed my chin up to have my eyes lock in with hers. Ali looked down at my lips and continued "Because you are mine." Hearing Alison say that made my heart race and I couldn't help but have a giant smile on my lips. Ali smiled back as she held my face in her hands and she got closer and closer until our lips grazed each other leading into a passion filled kiss.

Butterflies filled my stomach and fireworks filled the skies. _I love you Alison DiLaurentes _I thought to myself as stars filled the skies, and we kissed under them.


	2. I would never leave you

We stood outside of the hotel cautiously looking around us as we waited for Noel to come around and look for us to take us back to the hospital to pick up Ezra. From there we go to the airport and get back home. Its been four days and three nights since we got here not counting the one Ezra got shot. Every night me and Ali have stargazed and danced under the moonlight. We herd footsteps approaching behind us. The four of us turned to Ali and looked at her, ashamed for disappointing her.

"Ali, we can't let you leave again" Aria said in a faint voice. I was basically holding back tears. I can't watch her leave.

"Guys I can't go back" Ali responded in a persuasive tone. "A is still out there and he's looking for me"

"We'll protect you!" Spencer snapped back immediately.

"Spencer you guys can't protect me from A!" Alison said back slightly raising her tone of voice. We remained silent. She was right…A was too much for any of us to handle. "But I won't disappear again. That I can promise. I'll do what I've been doing these years, hiding and remaining cautious. I won't permanently stay in Rosewood, but close enough so I can see you guys…we can catch A" Ali continued as we all exchanged looks and faces. As we remained silent, relieved Ali won't leave we heard her voice continue with a slight crack in it "I want to go back home" she breathed in heavily as she held back tears. The four of us crowded around her and hugged her. Just as we got close enough to group hug we hear a car motor approaching as it parks beside us. We all shift our heads to see Noel getting out of a silver Corolla as he slammed the door behind him.

"Are you guys ready?" I guess we all just kind of went and grabbed our jackets and purses to put in the car because I didn't hear any of the girls respond. I turned to Ali who was standing right next to me

"Hey…can we talk for a minute?" I said shyly. I was afraid…what if last night was a mistake?

"Yeah Em. What up?" She said turning towards me looking somewhat concerned. I looked over to the girls who were loading the car and turned back to Ali and requested it was alone. Ali grinned slightly as we walked to the side of the lodge, out of the girls sight.

Alison leaned her back against the lodge wall as I looked around finding the words to say. I didn't know how to tell her she can't leave again. I didn't know how to tell her that I need her. I didn't even know what I wanted to tell her. I feel Alison hold my hand gently, my head turning to meet her stare.

"Em, whats wrong?" Alison said with a concerned tone. I was holding back tears and the knot in my throat didn't let me speak.

"I can't let you leave again. Actually no…I can't leave you" I said holding in the tears, yet it was no use as I felt a stream of water roll down my cheek. Alison grinned sweetly and caressed my cheek. "Little innocent emily…" "No!" I interrupted her pushing her hand off my face. "How dare you do this to me? Make me believe you actually love me and would come back for me? How do you want me to leave you behind again!?" I continued. We stared at each other for a moment in utter silence. I got myself together as I crossed my arms and said softly with tears running down my cheeks "I don't want to let you go…" Alison looked at me and uncrossed my arms running her fingers down them and holding my hands.

"Em" Alison said in the sweetest voice "I want you to listen to me okay?" she continued as bitter tears rolled down my cheek. Alison held my face in her hands delicately wiping my tears "I will never leave you" Ali said as her voice cracked. She couldn't hold in the tears any longer. "Do you hear me?" She said as she leans in and our lips delicately touch interlocking each other. As we pull away Ali lets her forehead touch with mine. "I've missed you so much Em" She whispers "I'm not just gonna leave you okay? I promise" before I could respond Ali leans in and softly pecks my lips. "Forever remember?" She said as she pulled away and smiled sweetly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I can't believe she remembered.

Flashbacks played in the back of my mind._ In french class with Ali studying for our quiz as she lays out pictures of France on the desk sitting at the top of her chair. I remember this like if it were yesterday. __"__Are you planning trip?__" __I asked her as I got up to look at the pictures. __"__You and me in sweet pari__'__?__" __She says charmingly. As she continues to daydream about how wonderful it would be to be together in the French Riviera, at the top of the Eiffel tower, I interrupt her to ask her for how long. She looks at me and smiles just to say: __"__How about forever?__"_

"EMILY!" I hear Spencer scream "ALI!" I hear Hanna scream as well as they looked for us. I dried my tears and tried to look okay. As Ali did the same she started walking. As I was about to follow I thought to myself _Just one last time. _As I did, I reached out and grabbed the back of Ali's arm spinning her around into me as I quickly kissed her. I felt Ali's body melt into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her waist.

We pulled away and I slowly smiled against Ali's lips. We looked into each others eyes as my smile widens. I see Ali starts leaning in, I patiently wait for the kiss but out of nowhere she playfully dodges my lips and kisses my cheek. We giggled and blushed playfully "Hey!" I protested as we chuckled with each other. I stayed looking into Alison's eyes. She is so beautiful.

"ALISON! EMILY!" I heard Hanna and Spencer scream at different moments overlapping each other with sound. Alison and I turned to look at each other, laughing at the fact that we both completely forgot. "GOING!" I shout back as we peck each other on the lips and walk out to where the girls were.

"Is everything okay?" I hear Aria ask somewhat confused as we approach. Me and Alison look at each other and couldn't hold in the laughter. I nod with a smile to say "Yeah guys, everything's fine." We all shared a moment of silence and playful suggestive looks until Noel says from the other side of the car "C'mon guys. Mr. Fitz is probably waiting." We all snapped back into reality and jumped into the car and rode straight to the hospital where we parked and went straight to Ezra's hospital room. The doctor politely let us in to the white room only to see Ezra sitting on the edge of the bed. Though weak, he looked stronger and stronger every day. He was wearing jeans, a shirt Aria had just bought him and his jacket, holding his legendary hat in his left hand and holding the jacket over the wound with the other. Aria rushed to him and hugged him kissing his cheek. As they endured in a tight embrace, I see Aria start to cry and even though I asked myself if it was from happiness or joy I came to the conclusion that it was both.

The doctor pulled us aside to inform us that Mr. Fitz had a couple of stitches and was still very weak. He will need at least 3 weeks of rest before doing anything active just to make sure that the wound heels correctly and that in those 3 weeks we check up with doctors and have the stitches removed.

After thanking the doctor we went back to where Mr. Fitz was. "Hey girls we heard him say faintly. We all said Hi as he grinned but then we noticed his face change drastically. With a plain tone of voice I heard him say "Ali" and her respond "Ezra". _You can feel the awkward_. You know that else I can feel? Jealousy rising up from deep inside. Now I understand why the call it the green little monster.

Alison's phone rang, she got an unknown text. We all stayed in silence full of curiosity as she turned around and said "Noel's here. I have to go guys. You have a cab payed and waiting for you outside. Whenever you're ready just go meet him outside, he's a friend of mine" Even though we were all waiting for it to be a message from A, this might have been 80 times worse. We all went over to Ali to hug her and say our goodbyes, each of us shedding a couple of tears. Finally, it came to a hug from me. I hugged her tightly as I whispered in her ear "When will you be back" I felt her smile and whisper back "Before you know it" We parted and I accompanied her to the outside of the hospital as we shared an other hug and a peck on the lips. I watched her go away…once more I let her slip through my fingers.

About half an hour later we helped Ezra to the cab and in less than 20 minutes arrived to the domestic airport of New York. We walked up, and of course, plane tickets to Rosewood were wide open. We took 4 and got on the almost 5 hour flight. We could have drove but really didn't have a car.

"So…Anything you wanna tell me about?" Hanna said, obviously hinting the fact that me and Ali disappeared for who knows how long. As I blushed and shyly denied it Hanna's smile grew as she started teasing about how she knew we were meant to end up together. "We're not together just yet" I said as my cheeks turned deep red. "But you wanna be" She said teasingly "Okay im gonna sleep" I said as I tried to find a comfortable positing "Aww Em is in love!" She said playfully as she started poking me.

Next thing I know, me and Hanna both wake up to the sound of the pilot warning we're about to descend. We fix our hair as we land, and got off the plane quicker than we thought.

Hanna called Travis and he gladly picked us all up and took us all home, of course leaving Hanna for last. I said my goodbyes telling them we'll get together tomorrow. I walked up to my porch to see the kitchen light on and my mom through the window doing dishes. She quickly looked up and saw me; her facial expression is incomparable. She ran out the door leaving the sink on and gave me the tightest hug. Even though at first I was confused, I then remembered that for my mom, I've been missing for almost 5 days.

To avoid telling her what happened, to avoid telling her what was wrong, I went straight up to my room although I wasn't really tired. And even though I just stared at the ceiling and out the window at least I was wrapped in the covers on bed, thinking of Ali, no questions asked.


	3. Home sweet home?

_Ring Ring Ring! _"Finally!" I said under my breathe as the school bell rang, dismissing us from out last period class. I dodged people in the crowded hallways that were the ones of this hell hole and walked straight to my locker. As I reached into my bag after opening my locker door I looked up to see Aria and Spencer walk towards me.

"Hey Em" I hear Aria say as she leans her back against the locker next to mine. "Hey guys…where's Hannah?" I ask as I put my text book into my locker and close the locker door leaning on it with my shoulder. "No clue" Spencer says blankly staring at the ground. She looked distracted. "Whats you guys' plans for today?" Spencer asked as she looked up at us. She seemed distracted; I could hear something different in her voice.

"Well, I have to go check on Ezra. He got his stitches off today and I have to go check up on him" I heard Aria say as she straightened out and fixed the bag on her shoulder.

"How is he doing?" I asked Aria. She looked at me and faintly smiled. "Better." I could tell Aria was still conflicted. I mean, I would be too if my boyfriend had just dated me because he was my stalker and was in love with my not-dead best friend.

"How about you Em?" Spencer asked. "I don't really have anything planned. I mean, my mom's out of town so I kind of just have to look over the house"

"Oh look there's Hannah" Aria says as she points to Hannah walking towards us, her heels clicking on the floor. "Hey guys" She greets as she gets closer. We said hi back and we hear her ask "Have any of you heard from Alison yet?" We all went silent and its if the world had stopped. We all kind of shook our heads. "How long has it been since we came back from New York?" Aria asked in a soft voice as she thinks back to that night. "Three weeks" I say remembering the exact date. As I realized, I didn't know if to feel embarrassed or sad or both. "That's not the way I wanted to see New York" I heard Hannah said as she softly chuckled under her breathe.

"Well, if you guys aren't too busy maybe we can go get a coffee at the brew? Just to relax a little bit?" I hear Spencer ask as if she was afraid. It's been a while since we could all just relax. We all switched looks and agreed as we walked out of the building, got in our cars and drove to the brew.

We arrived at around the same time and all ordered our drinks and sat in our traditional spot: The couch in the back. We spent about 30 minutes sitting there, talking about pure stupidities and just forgetting about the world. It was so nice; I miss this. But it's not the same without Alison here. I still remember when the 5 of us would come here as kids and just laugh and talk and enjoy each others company even if it was just for a little bit. This is where she gave us our bracelets that we all still wear. A lot of small things have happened here when you look back to it. When we graduate and get out of here, I'm gonna remember this place.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Ezra's probably waiting for me" I hear Aria say as she grabs her bag and gives us all a hug goodbye and walks out with a smile on her face. I haven't seen a smile cross Aria's face for the longest time. "Yeah guys I should probably do the same" I said as I got up. They both agreed and stood up as well as we all started walking out. As I walked out to my car, I opened my purse looking for my keys but the sound of someone calling my name. I look up to see Paige standing in front of me.

_Fuck. _I think to myself as I greet her back flatly "Hey Paige." She walked towards me with her half smile as she glanced at me from top to bottom.

She threw her arms into mid air and said in an arrogant tone "When did you get back?"

"What do you mean?" I said to her hoping this conversation wouldn't take too long.

"I mean that after our fight about a month ago, I looked for you all over the place and you were no where to be found. It's like you dropped off the face of the earth. They did a search for you and they couldn't find you" She said in a dramatic tone of voice. I mean, I love her and all but right now, I'm not in the mood to deal with this.

"Paige I came back home a couple of days ago. I only went away for 5 days" I said blatantly waiting for her to just move on into the brew so I could go home.

"And you never thought of letting me know or something?" She said as if it were something I was supposed to do.

"Paige we study together, I figured you were smart enough to figure it out by yourself" I said as my tolerance levels went way down.

"I thought you were still mad at me" She said as she pushed her hands into her pockets and looked at the floor.

"I am" I said "Now excuse me" I started walking towards the car. I felt Paige come after me and grab my arm spinning me around towards her. She looked into my eyes as if she were speechless "Emily, please" she sputtered out.

"I'm not doing this right now Paige" I said as I shook off her hand.

"What can I do to make you forgive me" She said as I ignored her and continued to walk to the car. "Emily!" I heard her scream after me. "Em! Stop ignoring me and answer me please! I can't live like this anymore!" she said. That's when my temper control felt overloaded and I had no more will power.

I sharply turned around and walked right towards her. "Nothing. You can't do absolutely anything Paige" I looked straight into her eyes and saw her eyes water. As she was about to open her mouth and say something I continued "I loved you Paige. I trusted you and you completely handed her over to the cops. What kind of girlfriend does that? You're supposed to be on my side, this was a relationship. That means you care about both of us and stop being so damn selfish! What you call a fight, I call a break up okay? I can't be with someone who will backstab me the way you did" Me and Paige stare at each other in silence. I compose myself and lower my voice to talking volume again and calmly say "See you around"

I walked towards my car and unlocked it. As I opened it I heard Paige say with a crack in her voice "You saw her again didn't you" I saw tears roll down her cheek "You saw her and remembered who you truly loved" I heard her say trying to blame Alison for what she had done. Although it wasn't completely untrue. Seeing Alison did remind me of how much I loved her.

"But what you don't seem to remember is how she hurt you" Paige continued getting closer. "I would never hurt you Emily" She said as her voice got shaky. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "Paige, you already did"

I got in my car and drove away, leaving Paige stare after me. Seeing Alison reminded me of how much I loved her, and how heartbroken she left me; but spending time with her made me realize she had changed. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm crazy, but as far as I know its worth a shot.

I got home and my body felt heavier than ever. I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and walked over to the fridge, opening it to see what can satisfy my hunger. I reached in and grabbed an apple and took a bite. "A full fridge of food had nothing of what I want for dinner. A musical written by me" I said to myself under my breathe as I closed the fridge door and walked up the stairs. I'm not that hungry anyways. I threw my bag on the floor next to my bed as I plopped my body down plugging my phone into the wall. My stare bounced from one side to the other as my mind wondered through my thoughts…

I wake up to my phone ringing. I pick it up to see someone calling me; caller ID was blocked. I hesitantly answer it to hear the sweetest voice say "Em?"

The biggest smile came across my face "Ali!" I said with so much joy

"Hi beautiful" she said as I blushed. "Are you alone?" she asked me

"Yeah, my moms out of town for a few days. Why?" I say intrigued at Alison's question

"Do you mind if I come over?" I hear her say. My smile spreads even wider. Left speechless of excitement I barely get to stutter out the words "Yeah…I'd like that"

"Okay I'll be there in a bit" I hear her say as we hang up and I smile down at my phone screen.

**Guys I dont have anything against Paily Shippers! I think you all are awesome, and I dont mean to offend anyone but I kinda needed a Paily scene to continue the Emison Storyline! :)**


	4. Lie with me and just forget the world

I opened my eyes as they adjusted to the familiar view of my room. I look down to see an arm wrapped around me. I smiled widely with my puffy morning face as I turned around in place facing the other way. My smile only grew as I saw Alison wake up next to me.

"Hey sleepy head" She said in a raspy voice as she combed her fingers through my hair.

"Good morning beautiful" I said in an even raspier voice as I placed my hand on her waist bringing her closer to me. We smiled at each other as I felt Alison hold my face and we leaned into each other sharing a soft kiss. We smiled as we looked into each others eyes. "How'd you sleep?" she asked me not breaking the eye contact. "Good…better than I have in such a long time" I said as I ran my hand up her body as I caressed her arms and shoulders, running my fingers up and down her back. "Kind of reminds me of old times" I continued as I heard her answer "Yeah, just improved." We both giggled as we kissed again.

We laid in bed together for an other half hour at least. I felt Ali's warm body close to mine as our legs crossed with one an other. Being with Alison just felt right; I wanted to lie here with her forever. We tossed and turned together as we laughed and enjoyed and for a little bit, we just forgot the world.

Ali got up right after me and I walked into the bathroom as I put my hair up in a messy bun. I brushed my teeth and as I leaned in splashing water on my face I felt Ali come up from behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. I stood up straight feeling her softly kiss my neck as I dried my face and turned around to face her. I rested my arms on her shoulders as I leaned in and kissed her softly as our lips came into a delicate lip lock as i felt her softly nibble on my bottom lip. We smiled against each others lips as her grip tightened holding my closer to her as we kissed again, melting into Alison's kiss. Our foreheads leaned together and softly touched as we smiled at each other. "I don't ever want to let you go" I hear Ali whisper close to my lips. I blushed deeply and smiled sweetly back saying "Then don't"

"I'm kinda hungry" I say after a while of just swaying in Ali's arms. She smirks at me. "Not in that way! I mean I'm actually hungry" I say as Ali tries to hold in the laughter. "Let's go cook something then" She says, still not letting go. I pull away slowly "Alright I'm gonna go put some pants on" I say as I feel Alison's hands lower. "No no no" she says as she lifts my shirt and grabs my ass. "Stay like this" I half smile and bite my lip.

We walk down to the kitchen teasing each other on the way. I got out the flour, milk, sugar and eggs and all the ingredients to make Alison some pancakes. As I got out the pan I feel Alison hug me from behind I laugh and turn around wrapping my arms around her neck smiling. I never knew Alison could be so genuine and playful.

After the 30 minutes it took us to actually cook the pancakes due to Alison's distractions, we finally finished. I served us both pancakes as I see Alison looking through the pantries. "What are you looking for babe?" I ask. Wow, did I just say that out loud? "This" I hear her say as she turns around with a sly smile holding Nutella in her hand.

She places it on the table and takes a big chunk of Nutella spreading it all over. "Open up" I hear Alison say as I open my mouth. With the biggest grin on her face, she feeds me a big chunk of pancakes with Nutella as she literally got it all over my mouth. We started laughing historically as I tried to get all the pieces of pancake and Nutella into my actual mouth. I see Ali smile at me as she holds my face delicately and right before she kissed me I hear her softly say "I got it" She softly presses her lips agains mine opening her lips as I feel her wipe off the Nutella and she closes off her lips to lip lock. I smile as I hear her say "There" I chuckle softly pecking her lips.

We finished eating and went back upstairs. As I cuddled in bed with Alison, I heard my phone ring. It was an 'SOS' from Hannah. I looked at my phone screen confused and then I looked over to Ali; she looked kind of concerned. "Em, what's wrong?" she asked. "Hannah just send out an SOS" I said. Alison obviously knew what sending out an SOS was; she was the one with the idea. Alison looked kind of sad. "I don't have to go" I said; I wanted to stay here with Ali. She smiled sweetly at me as she got on her knees and went towards the edge of your bed and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear "Yeah you do." She said as she pecked my forehead. "Don't worry. I have to go anyways…" she continued "But I'll be back so soon. I'll be back just to be with you" she said as she caressed my cheek with her thumb. "Aren't you going to tell the girls you came back?" I asked confused. "Not just yet. I want to enjoy spending time with you first" Ali responded. I knew there was something more to that.

I jumped into the shower to get ready as Alison got dressed. I came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and underwear. I slipped on my skinny jeans and tank top with a plague shirt over it. I walked in the bathroom and started combing my hair as I saw Alison's reflection in the mirror. I turned around as I saw her standing behind me. "Ready?" I asked with a heavy voice. "Ready as I'm ever gonna be." she responds. I held her face in my hand as she placed hers right on top. "I'll be back before you know it" she kisses me one more time. A soft peck turned into a passion filled kiss as our tongues tangled with each other. As we finished off with a lip lock, our foreheads touched once again.

We walked out sharing one more kiss as we went our separate ways. Suddenly I hear my phone ring again. I looked down and unlocked it only to read a message from a block user;

"_Born to be together, and born to die together. See you in hell Bitches - A"_

My eyes widened and my back stiffened, feeling tingles go straight down it. A is back, and they still know everything. I ran to my car and rushed to Hannah's house to find Spencer and Aria with her.

"Hey guys" I said as I barged into the kitchen where they were all gathered around.

"Hey Em" They greeted me at different times..

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I took off my purse and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, we just all needed to talk together." I heard Spencer say in all seriousness. I sat down on a bar stool listening closely to what she had to say. "I think Melissa killed that girl. Not me" she spurted out. Why were none of us surprised.

"How do you know Spence?" I heard Aria ask.

"I heard my dad and her talking. Wait why are none of you surprised?" Spencer asked as if she told us something completely surprising. We all exchanged glances and kind of shrugged in unison. "I mean, we've suspected of Melissa since the beginning Spencer, you can't expect us to be surprised." I heard Hannah say. Spencer didn't look disappointed but she looked kind of unhappy.

"Speaking of, have any of you heard from Alison?" I heard Aria say. I could feel my face losing color, yet tried to maintain my poker face. They all shook their heads and I could feel them staring at me. As they did I shook my head as well.

"How about from A?" I heard Aria ask.

"Not since New York" I heard Hannah say. Spencer was still kind of out of it. I kind of opened my mouth to say something, but directly remembered what a mistake I was making and didn't say anything. I hadn't told them about Alison, so how do I expect them to understand that A's message meant? That would be a hard one to get out of.

"Speaking of A" I heard spencer finally take part of the conversation "Aria have you talked to Ezra about that?" She said.

"Yeah Aria, Ezra said he knew who was under that mask" added Hannah. _Well at least we know it wasn't him_. I thought to myself.

"I haven't been able to guys!" Aria responded defensively

"Aria its been a month!" Protested Spencer

"I'm aware of that Spencer! But every time we talk about it he either changes the subject or just ignore it completely. And anyways, I don't really like remembering that Ezra got shot trying to protect me." Aria said defensively. Great. A is still out there, and we seriously have no idea who it is, and our only source of knowledge stays quiet.

"Just try again okay?" Hannah said in a calmer voice. Aria nodded and agreed. I understand she's uncomfortable talking to him about that night. I would be too but A is still out there and this has gotten to the point where I don't give a shit anymore.

"Well, I have to get going guys" Spencer said as she put her purse over her shoulder. "Yeah same here guys. My parents are gonna start to worry. I'll talk to Ezra when I can" Aria said right after. They bid their goodbyes and walked out together.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want Em" I heard Hannah said. I preferred staying here than going to home and staying alone, specially since Ali wasn't there anymore. We walked up to Hannah's room and sat on the bed. We started talking and Hannah said something that caught me off guard.

"Okay Em, cut the crap. What happened with Alison? I know you've seen her" I denied it with all my might, but Hannah was convinced.

"Fine, fine. I saw her. How do you even know that?" I asked her worried that I got busted by all of them and just lied straight to their faces. Without saying anything, Hannah pulled a picture up on her phone. "A sent it to me" she said as I stared at the picture. It was a picture of Ali and me laying in bed in nothing but underwear, hugging each other. Obviously taken from my window. _Fucking stalker_. I thought to myself. Busted by A. Again.

My cheeks turned beat red as Hannah chuckled under her breathe. "So, did Em finally get sexy in the sheets with Ali?" she said in a teasing tone of voice. I blushed even deeper just thinking about it. I couldn't hold in the smile and said no.

"I want it to be special. When Alison can come back, and it's safe for us to be together. Not just a weekend my mom is out to not see her again for a month" I said genuinely.

Hannah laughed as if making fun of my cheesiness and added "Em it's not like Alison's a virgin for Christs sake"

"I know!" I said as I chuckled softly. "But it's our first time together. I want it to be special…I love her Hannah" I continued. Hannah's gaze into a soft endearing one as if she silently Awed in her head.

"Who knew Emily was so romantic" she said "Shut up" I told her as we started laughing together.

Me and Hannah talked for hours on end just about everything. I miss being able to do this with the girls.

Stars filled the skies as the hours ticked away and me and Hannah fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
